Sara the Squirrel
|type = Mascot |gender = Female |powercolor = Blue |first = First Night Second Night (becomes active) |occupation = Bassist of The Popgoes Pizzeria band |variations = Sara the Squirrel Lux Sara Epitome Sara Heartless Sara Saraffron X (cancelled) Dreamcatcher Sara (cancelled) }}Sara the Squirrel is a bassist at The Popgoes Pizzeria. Description :"Sara the Squirrel is one of two 'Squirrel Sisters'. Sara plays a blue bass guitar and plays alongside her twin, Saffron, and Popgoes the Weasel. :Though Sara and Saffron are known as twins, they are not technically the same animal. Sara is based on a grey squirrel (despite her blonde-ish colour scheme) and Saffron is based on a red squirrel. :Sara's design, especially her hair style, is influenced heavily by a Sonic the Hedgehog character called 'Sally Acorn', though Sally is actually a chipmunk. :In POPGOES 1's gameplay, Sara and Saffron act as one character, with the goal of stealing your phone." ''- Sara's Memory Card'' Appearance As the name suggests, Sara is based on a grey squirrel, in spite of her yellowish color palette. Sara, like the rest of the animal animatronics, has relatively realistic colours, and some realistic body proportions, to match the animals they are based on. Sara herself has a yellow-blonde colour scheme as well as a blueish nose and hip piece, referencing her power colour. Her hairstyle is based on a Sonic the Hedgehog character named Sally Acorn, though being a chipmunk. Sara, on-stage, can be seen holding a blue bass guitar, but cannot be seen holding it anywhere else. Behavior During the day Sara, during the day, is the bassist of The Popgoes Pizzeria. She isn't directly connected to WeaselWare but will help Popgoes out on tasks he is set. Originally, Fritz planned to program the squirrel sisters to turn the heaters in the vents on and off but decided against it. As a Scarecrow Sara, named Eyes, was originally created as a "scarecrow" supposed to help Fritz by destroying one of his nightmares - Toy Chica. Like most of the scarecrows, Sara failed to help Fritz. She was designed with the idea of reuse later in The Popgoes Pizzeria, and because of that, they were created more kid-friendly, unable to defeat Toy Animatronics. Gameplay Sara becomes active on the Second Night. She starts off on the stage along with Popgoes and Saffron. Sara will make her way toward the player with Saffron at her side. The player must turn on the lasers in the vent that she is in to slow her progress. If Strings fails to hold the pair off, Sara will steal his phone, leading to Panic boost and eventually a jumpscare. Trivia * Sara's name was picked because of its meaning, being 'speckled' or 'dotted', referring to the freckles on her snout. Gallery POPGOES Partsandservice_squirrel.png Partyroomvent_squirrel.png Partyroomvent_squirrellight.png Kitchenvent_squirrel.png Kitchenvent_squirrellight.png Birthdayroomvent_squirrel.png Birthdayroomvent_squirrellight.png Serverroomvent_squirrel.png Serverroomvent_squirrellight.png Artroomvent_squirrel.png Artroomvent_squirrellight.png Arcaderoomvent_squirrel.png Arcaderoomvent_squirrellight.png Sara_Jumpscare.gif|Sara's Panic Jumpscare Figurines_FNaF3Theme.png Sara Figurine.png POPGOES Reprinted Blueprint-Sara.png Greyprint-Sara.png SketchStr-Sara.png ReprintedDrawing11.png ReprintedDrawing17.png ReprintedDrawing21.png Sara-RemakeJumpscare.gif|Sara's Reprinted jumpscare. Proto Sara.png|Concept art of Prototype Sara’s head Sketch-Guitar1.png POPGOES Memories Memory_Card_03.png|Sara's Memory Card Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Popgoes Animatronics Category:POPGOES Category:POPGOES 2015